


maski i instrumenty

by juana_a



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jak to jest, że nikt nigdy nie pyta, czy odpowiada ci jakaś rola, zanim na siłę ci ją przydzieli?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	maski i instrumenty

**Author's Note:**

> tekst napisany na fikaton 7 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)
> 
> spoilery: konkretne do 2x20, ogólnie do trzeciego sezonu

All the world's a stage,  
And all the men and women merely players;  
They have their exits and their entrances,  
And one man in his time plays many parts,  
His acts being seven ages.

  
**William Shakespeare, As You Like It**   


 

prolog

Czasami nie wiesz już, co jest maską. Nie wiesz, czy myślisz, to co mówisz, czy to kolejna rola, kolejne kłamstwo, w które ubrałeś swoją twarz, żeby nie zdradziła tego, co czujesz naprawdę.

Czasami nie wiesz nawet, czy to co czujesz, jest prawdą.

 

akt 1

scena 1 (wszystko będzie dobrze)

Jak to jest, że nikt nigdy nie pyta, czy odpowiada ci jakaś rola, zanim na siłę ci ją przydzieli? Na przykład, nikt nie zapytał, czy chcesz być starszym bratem (kochasz swojego brata, ale dlaczego to ty musisz być tym starszym?), nikt nie robił przesłuchań i próbnych zdjęć, żeby sprawdzić, czy się do tego nadajesz, zostałeś zwyczajnie wypchnięty na scenę, nawet o scenariuszu zapomniano.

— Lee? — słyszysz cichy głos Zaka i przez chwilę masz ochotę udać, że śpisz. Jesteś przerażony tym, co zaraz będziesz musiał powiedzieć.

— Tak, Zak? — twój głos nie jest głośniejszy od szeptu, nie jesteś nawet pewien, czy Zak cię słyszy.

— Kiedy tata wróci?

Zamykasz oczy i oddychasz głęboko, gryziesz się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć, że nigdy, bo ty wiesz, że drzwi, które tym razem zatrzasnął za sobą, o które rozbił się rzucony przez mamę wazon, były ostatnie, i tak bardzo chcesz chociaż raz powiedzieć prawdę.

— Niedługo — odpowiadasz zamiast tego i po chwili ciszy dodajesz: — Wszystko będzie dobrze, Zak.

Czy to, że masz osiem lat, nie powinno zwalniać cię z odpowiedzialności za czyjś świat?

 

scena 2 (to moja wina)

Chcesz zapytać, dlaczego jedna rola musi pociągać za sobą następne (czy naprawdę nie wystarczy, że musisz kłamać w sprawie, w którą nie wierzysz i poświęcać wszystko, o czym kiedykolwiek myślałeś, że jest twoje?). Jaki jest sens w dawaniu, jeśli twój młodszy brat tylko bierze?

— Przepraszam, to moja wina — mówisz, spuszczając wzrok, oczy utkwione w czubkach twoich trampek, dłonie splecione za plecami tak mocno, że króciutkie paznokcie rozcinają skórę. Wiesz, że Zak jest tuż za drzwiami, z uchem przyłożonym do drewnianej powierzchni, więc zaciskasz zęby i wiesz, że nie będziesz krzyczeć, nieważne, jak bardzo będziesz tego chciał.

Matka jest pijana, ostatnio coraz częściej musisz rano sprzątać pozostawione w salonie puste butelki. Nie zastanawiasz się nad tym, czy wie, że kłamiesz. Tak naprawdę wcale nie chcesz wiedzieć, czy jesteś w tym już tak dobry, że nawet twoja własna matka nie potrafi rozróżnić maski od rzeczywistości, czy po prostu zwyczajnie jej to nie obchodzi.

Dlaczego nikt nie rozumie, że czternaście lat to za mało na bycie dorosłym?

 

scena 3 (zawsze o tym marzyłem)

Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że nie nadajesz się na wzór dla zapatrzonego w ciebie brata, ale jak zwykle nikt nie zwraca na to uwagi, więc to ty musisz dostosować się do nowej roli i wymyślić sobie scenariusz. Pod pełnym podziwu spojrzeniem Zaka czujesz się, jakbyś stał w oślepiającym świetle reflektorów.

— Kiedy pozwolą wam latać? — pyta z błyszczącymi oczami patrząc na twój nowy mundur. Masz ochotę odburknąć, że nigdy, bo sam nie wiesz, czy tego chcesz, czy robisz to dla siebie, dla Zaka, czy o zgrozo, dla ojca.

— W Viperach czy na symulatorach? — mówisz zamiast tego, uśmiechając się lekko, ukrywając wątpliwości pod maską niecierpliwego oczekiwania. Stałeś się w tym przerażająco dobry, jedyne czego nie potrafisz, to patrzenie Zakowi w twarz.

— W Viperach, oczywiście.

— Za cztery lata. Jeśli zaliczymy egzamin — odpowiadasz spokojnie i pieszczotliwie przesuwasz dłonią po powierzchni muzealnego myśliwca.

Dlaczego nikt nie zapisał, że osiemnaście lat to za wcześnie na planowanie całego życia?

 

akt 2

scena 1 (tak jest, sir. nie, sir.)

Czasami chciałbyś po prostu wiedzieć, w jakiej roli cię właściwie obsadzono, czy powinieneś być idealnym synem, doskonałym oficerem, który bez słowa wykonuje rozkazy (tej części nigdy nie zdołasz się nauczyć), czy może jednak powinieneś się buntować, popełniać błędy, olewać autorytety i całym sobą krzyczeć, że nic cię to nie obchodzi (nawet jeśli tak naprawdę obchodzi cię to bardziej, niż chciałbyś się do tego przyznać). Tak naprawdę wiesz, że obojętne, co zrobisz, zawsze będziesz jednym wielkim rozczarowaniem.

— Wszystko jasne? — ojciec obrzuca się uważnym spojrzeniem, w jego oczach wyraźnie widzisz niewypowiedziane pytanie, które prześladuje cię od kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszałeś, że mężczyzna nie jest mężczyzną dopóki nie założy skrzydeł pilota Vipera.

Zaciskasz zęby i po raz kolejny gryziesz się w język, już dawno nauczyłeś się, kiedy nie możesz powiedzieć za dużo. Przez chwilę bawisz się myślą, że możesz z tej misji nie wrócić.

— Tak jest, sir. _Nie, sir._ — Wychodzisz, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Jak to jest, że po dwudziestu sześciu latach nadal ci na tym zależy?

 

scena 2 (dziękuję)

Kiedyś chciałbyś poznać reżysera, który nie przestaje dawać ci odpowiedzialnych ról, wyśmiewając twoją cichą prośbę o jeden akt bez masek (jesteś pewien, że stalibyście naprzeciwko siebie i nikt z was nie wiedziałby co zrobić, nie umiecie już żyć bez charakteryzacji, bez grubych warstw kostiumów, za którymi ukrywacie się od tylu lat). To, że byłeś w Szkole Wojskowej nie oznacza, że chciałeś dowodzić battlestarem, a już na pewno nie chciałeś tego robić przed trzydziestką.

— Gratuluję, Lee. Naprawdę. Gratulacje. Zasługujesz na to — mówi Kara, a ty uśmiechasz się mimowolnie, bo widzisz w jej oczach, że naprawdę tak myśli i czujesz, że są to pierwsze szczere słowa, jakie ktoś mówi ci od… masz wrażenie, że od miesięcy.

Szczerość za szczerość, zdejmujecie po jednej masce, i mimo że pod spodem jest jeszcze wiele innych, przez kilka sekund czujesz, że łatwiej ci się oddycha. Mówisz jej, dlaczego byłeś na nią taki zły i w chwili, w której wypowiadasz to na głos, wiesz, że to brzmi głupio i czujesz się, jakbyś świrował z byle powodu. W zamian Kara przyznaje się do posiadania mózgu.

— Dziękuję — mówisz w końcu, kiedy razem idziecie korytarzem do kajuty twojego ojca i czujesz, jakbyś z powrotem zakładał maskę.

Dlaczego przez dwadzieścia siedem lat nikt nie nauczył cię mówić _nie_?

 

scena 3 (kocham cię)

Właściwie jedyna w rola w jakiej sam się obsadziłeś, okazuje się katastrofą i wiesz, że to właśnie ta jedna rola w życiu każdego aktora, której nie powinien dotykać nawet palcem (tak naprawdę chciałeś inną, ale w ostatniej chwili okazało się, że wybrano do niej kogoś innego). Za każdym razem, kiedy patrzysz na Dee, widzisz w jej oczach odbicie twojej spadającej maski.

— Będziesz wieczorem? — pyta zmęczonym głosem, odrzucając kołdrę. Kiedy siada jej palce zaciskają się krawędzi łóżka, pochyla lekko głowę, włosy opadają jej na twarz, zasłaniając utkwione w podłodze oczy. Przez moment chcesz do niej podejść, usiąść obok, objąć ramieniem, przytulić i powiedzieć (skłamać), że wszystko będzie dobrze. Zamiast tego odwracasz wzrok, dopinasz guziki munduru i ruszając w stronę włazu rzucasz ciche:

— Przepraszam.

Wychodząc słyszysz, jak pociąga nosem i myślisz, że tej nocy będziesz musiał naprawdę dużo wypić, żeby zagłuszyć wyrzuty sumienia. Zastanawiasz się nad podwójnym CAP.

Dlaczego to, że masz dwadzieścia osiem lat oznacza, że nie możesz popełniać błędów?

 

epilog

Czasami zastanawiasz się, jakby to było, gdybyś potrafił powiedzieć prawdę, nigdy nie nauczył się kłamać. Jakby to było patrzeć w lustro i widzieć swoją twarz nie zasłoniętą kolejną, starannie wybraną na dany dzień, do danej roli maską. Czasami zastanawiasz się, jakby to było, gdybyś po prostu mógł być sobą.

Odpowiedź znajduje się sama.

Nie mógłbyś. Nie pamiętasz, jak to jest być tobą.


End file.
